Hitchhiker
by Skovko
Summary: Cindy Greene picks up hitchhiker Randy Orton and makes him pay for the ride.


Cindy stopped the car as she saw the man standing on the road with his thumb in the air. He hurried towards the car and opened the door.

"Need a ride?" She asked.  
"Yes, please," he smiled as he sat down on the seat next to her.

She started the car again.

"Thank you so much for this. I'm Randy Orton," he said.  
"I'm Cindy Greene," she said and pointed at the radio. "Do you mind?"  
"Not at all," he answered.

She turned it on and soon Guns N Roses blasted out in the car.

"I'm glad I met you," he said.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"There are some really creepy men out there wanting me to give them head for the ride," he answered.  
"And what if I want the same?" She asked.  
"Are you serious?" He blurted out.  
"Hey, you're good looking," she said.  
"I don't believe this," he said.  
"Fine, if you don't want to," she said.  
"I didn't say that," he said and placed his hand on her thigh. "I was just surprised."

She pulled over.

"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"You don't wanna do it while I'm driving, do you?" She said and laughed.

She opened the door and stepped out of the car.

"But out here in the open?" He asked.  
"Look around. No one's here. It's an empty road," she answered.

She was right. He opened the door and stepped out of the car too. She went to the hood of the car and sat on it. He walked around to her. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him in for a kiss. He pushed her down on the hood and started to run his hand up her thigh under her dress.

"No panties? Were you actually expecting to do this today?" He asked as he reached her crotch.  
"Just your lucky day," she answered.  
"Indeed it is," he said.

He pushed himself down to her crotch and placed her legs on his shoulders. He leaned in and started licking. She immitiately started moaning. He put two fingers inside her and the sounds she was making grew louder. He forced in a third finger and she gasped. He moved his fingers in and out of her for a while before pulling out his ring finger again and pushing it inside her ass instead. By the sounds she was making now, he knew he was on the right track so he kept going, licking and moving his fingers at a fast pace.

"Oh god!" She yelled as she arched her back and came.

He used his free hand to push her down again while continueing to lick and touch her through her orgasm. When she finally stopped shaking and screaming, he pulled out his fingers and stood up. She sat up again and looked at him with a smirk on her face.

"You wanna do something for me too?" He asked.

She reached her hands towards his jeans and opened them.

"What would you like?" She asked.  
"I'd like to fuck that tight ass of yours," he answered.

She pushed herself off the hood of the car and turned around to lean over it instead. He dropped his pants to his knees and pushed his dick inside her pussy. He moved in and out of her for a short while, getting his dick wet with her juices, before he pulled out of her again and placed it at the entrance of her ass. He was teasing her, gently pushing his head inside but staying there to her frustration.

"Give it to me, big boy," she begged and pushed backwards against his dick.

He grabbed her hips and slowly pushed himself all the way in. She gasped by the feeling of him inside her. He started thrusting in and out of her tight ass, slow at first to let her get used to the feeling of him, but soon he started moving faster.

"More, more. Keep going," she said between her moans.

He kept thrusting into her until he heard her cum. He moved through her orgasm, using his last strength to hold back a few seconds until her body finally started relaxing and then he came too. A car drove by and honked by the sight of them standing like that. They both started laughing.

"You said no one would come by here," he said as he pulled out of her.  
"No one usually does," she said.  
"You do this often?" He asked.  
"From time to time," she answered and smirked.  
"You're a dirty woman, aren't you?" He asked.  
"That I am. So, where can I drive you to, Mr. Orton?" She asked.


End file.
